powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacques
Jaques is the Blue Sapphire Mage Ranger of the Power Rangers Gem Mages. Biography Jacques (nicknamed Jack or Jake for simplification) is a 18 year old born on April 5th. He is a prodigy and a genius who graduated high school at 15, who moved from France to California after he graduated to study abroad. Before moving, he lived under a strict family who had high expectations of him. With this pressure, he got well accustomed to harsher social surroundings, and focusing on himself over other individuals. Because of his intelligence and success, this led to him being put into more elite schools, eventually resulting in his early graduation. To continue with his studies, Jacques belived it would be best for him to continue his studies abroad, so with the help of his family, they were able to help him to move to a relative's place in California and continue his studies. Things were looking very bright for him, until a jewel theft corperation took him in while he was away at school, because of their interest in him and his impressive past records. Due to his age, he had to be placed in people of his age group, and thus he became a member of the Primary Pact. He was the strategist of the team, and often conducted heists from hidden places such as air vents. He, along with Wes and Aria, were one of the biggest theft groups in the world, and nobody could stop them. That was, until they had their biggest mission yet; to steal the Angel's Aura Diamond. Everything almost went off without a hitch, until Wes triggered one of the invisible trip wires, and got them all arrested, ending their careers. Jacques has completely lost hope after this and fell silent and alone, knowing that he was ultimately going to be the worst affected by the aftermath of the arrests. However, a mysterious man offered him, and the rest of his team, to enlist in a "correctional school" and help drop the charges. Even though he was heavily hesitant to do it, he had no other choice since the other 2 agreed. However, he has since seen the benefits of joining the team, and has improved on his life after gaining the power and friends he had ultimately needed. Personality "''I can't do this... My fate has already been sealed..." ''-Jacques Jacques takes everything he does seriously because it was how his family had raised him. He was taught that social interaction didn't matter as much as being the most successful and #1. This is also why he isn't much of a talker and has less of a welcoming attitude towards other people. Despite this personality he shows on the surface, however, on the inside, he constantly deals with anxiety from past events, and can get emotional because of it, even though he does not like showing it because he fears that people will judge him on it. Even though he has a hard time socializing with others, he is able to make a few friends, and is highly respected by them as a friend. He is still an amazing strategist for the team, and he is a decent to good fighter. Other Facts * One thing he does enjoy is music, and it is the thing that winds him down the most. When he meets his roommate, he turns out to be pleasantly suprised with her musical ability, and is also quick to make friends with her because he feels she is the most supportive of him. * He doesn't show much emotion most of the time, but when he is truly happy, he has a wide smile that is seen as a cool rarity to see by others. * He is most afraid of being rejected by his family for not being who they want him to be. Unfortunately, this has shaped who he is in external nature. The worst trait from this is the agression he shows when he is competitive. Powers *Sapphire Awakening (Summoning of Saffie) *Shining Staff (Shakujo) Trivia *Sometimes, he would have nightmares of his guilt and cry in his sleep, and Saffie would have to comfort him every once in a while to make him feel better. *His name was changed to Jacques, due to Jaime having the incorrect origin, being of Spanish origin and not French. Category:Human Category:Blue Ranger Category:Male Category:Power Rangers Gem Mages